


First Date

by koganeisms (reiirae)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiirae/pseuds/koganeisms
Summary: Another gift fic for the Voltron VDay Exchange <3





	First Date

“Hunk, man, stop panicking,” Lance murmured, his eyes following the other boy pacing up and down the length of the room. “You’re stressing me out with all this pacing.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it,” Hunk apologised, throwing himself down beside Lance. “I don’t wanna mess things up.”

Lance gripped Hunk’s shoulders and turned the taller boy to look at him, a smile spreading across his features. “Trust me, you’re the least likely to mess up. You’re too lovely for anyone not to love you.” he reassured, tilting his head to one side. “Anyway, you know she likes you. She wouldn’t have said yes if not.”

“I guess…” Hunk trailed off, twisting his fingers around each other. “I don’t wanna make her regret saying yes-“

“Stop.” Lance cut him off, holding up a finger as though to shush him. “Don’t talk like that. Have some confidence!”

“You know that doesn’t come easily to me…” he mumbled, letting out a long sigh. “You’re right. I’m getting too worked up about this.”

Lance nodded his agreement, smirking slightly. “Listen, if I could go from being Keith’s sworn enemy to his boyfriend, you can absolutely go on a date with a girl who you know has feelings for you.” Hunk made a small sound of protest before being shushed by Lance again, who made a zipping motion across his lips. “I don’t wanna hear another word. Unless it’s positive.”

Hunk groaned, shaking his head and standing back up. “I...fine. I’m sorry if I bothered you, Lance.” he mumbled, smiling sheepishly at his friend.

Lance shook his head, standing up and clapping Hunk’s back. “It’s never a bother if it’s coming from you.” he promised, smiling brightly. “I know things are gonna be okay. It’s a match made in heaven if I ever saw one.”

He simply nodded in response, biting his bottom lip. “I hope you’re right, Lance.”

“I’m always right.” the Cuban responded confidently, running a hand through his hair and winking. “Especially when it comes to relationships.” 

Hunk laughed, tugging at the hem of his shirt. “You’re sure I’m not underdressed?”

“Absolutely not. Shay couldn’t care less what you’re wearing, anyway - she cares more about seeing _you_.” Lance replied matter-of-factly. “You look good. Now go out there and have fun!” 

Lance began to push his friend out into the corridor, laughing loudly as he did so. Hunk broke away from his friend once he was outside, taking a deep breath before beginning to walk down the corridor. It would be fine - Shay had seemed happy when he asked her out in the first place, after all, so she wouldn’t stand him up…would she? No, Shay would never do that, he rationalised, unable to control his anxious lip biting. If he didn’t get his nerves under control, he’d be a wreck by the time he finally met Shay. 

Before he knew it, he was outside, walking through the cool hues of the Balmera. Ever since Allura had restored the planet to its natural state, all of Team Voltron had found it a pleasant place to visit. Hunk was a particularly frequent visitor, often staying for several days to see Shay when there was nothing much going on for the team. 

“Hunk?” a voice called out, snapping Hunk back into reality. He looked up, only to meet eyes with the very girl he was supposed to be meeting.

“Uh, Shay! You’re early!” he called out, smiling shyly. 

She simply laughed, nodding. “I didn’t want to be late, so I set off a little earlier...I hope you don’t mind.” she offered, a sheepish smile spreading across her features.

“N-No, of course not!” he replied, his expression brightening. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too. How have things been?” Shay asked, falling into step beside Hunk as they began to walk together. 

“Busy. Nothing much, though. It was mostly meetings with people Allura thinks we could recruit into the coalition.” Hunk answered, sighing tiredly. “Sometimes I wonder if we’re taking the right approach. We dedicate a whole lot of time to diplomacy, and as much as I want this to be as peaceful as possible, the Galra are never gonna back down without a fight.” 

Shay nodded sympathetically, frowning up at Hunk. “I’m sure you will all figure something out, though,” she mused, tilting her head to one side. “The Balmerans are always behind you.”

Hunk smiled appreciatively. “I know. We always appreciate yours and your people’s support, Shay.” 

“Anyway, we should stop talking about war. I want us to have a good time.” she declared decisively. “Sand talking about Zarkon is not going to help us do that.”

Hunk laughed, nodding in agreement. “Have things been okay on the Balmera?”

“Yes. We don’t tend to get many visitors, other than you and your team, so it’s quite a peaceful atmosphere.” she replied, smiling happily. “I am lucky to have such a safe home. And such good friends, even if they do not live here.” 

“You’re too kind, Shay.” Hunk mumbled, feeling his face heat up. 

She simply laughed, shaking her head. “No, I am just honest. I love spending time with you and your teammates...but you especially.” she added shyly, looking away from Hunk. 

“I-I like spending time with you too, Shay.” he mumbled, biting the inside of his cheek nervously.

“Well I would hope so, considering you went to all the trouble of asking me out.” she teased, still refusing to look up at Hunk and meet his eyes again. “Was this...supposed to be a romantic date?” she asked, wide eyed.

Hunk felt his face heat up even more, and he nodded shyly before he was able to find the words. “Y-Yeah...but if you don’t f-feel the same, that’s- that’s okay.” he stammered, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

Shay didn’t say anything for a few moments, simply watching her companion with somehow even wider eyes than before, slowly nodding. “I-I would love it to be.” she murmured softly, a small smile creeping across her features. 

“I-I’m glad…” Hunk mumbled, slowly wrapping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her closer to his body. She complied, resting her head slightly against his chest as they slowed their pace. “I’m glad I could spend Valentine’s Day with you, Shay.” 

“Valentine’s Day? What’s that?” Shay asked, looking up at the yellow paladin. 

“Oh yeah, it’s...um, it’s a human tradition.” Hunk explained, tilting his head to one side in thought. “It’s basically a day where humans spend time with their partners and remind each other how much they love each other. They usually get each other gifts and go on dates.” 

“But I didn’t get you a gift.” Shay said, seemingly upset.

“N-No, you don’t have to! It’s just something people like to do sometimes to celebrate.” Hunk reassured. “Besides, you only just found out what it is. I didn’t expect you to get me a gift.” 

“Oh.” she murmured, her frown slowly morphing into a bright smile. “I’m glad I can spend Valentine’s Day with you too, Hunk.”


End file.
